onionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Onions
Onions Salmon (b. 1898 - d. 2119) is one of the founding members of the Mystery Shack, a squad dedicated to solving mysteries. He has also been a Caribbean chimney sweep and a soldier. Early Years Onions was born in Bantam Village on the 30th February, 1898. His parents, Wallaby Salmon and Shallot Salmon, abandoned him because he was so ugly. After he was abandoned, he snuck aboard a british empire vessel - the HMS Papadum - and was transported to the Kingdom of Prussia. There, he met Frederick(II, III) William, who raised him as his son. Europe War I Onions was 16 when Europe War I began, so, in order to fight for the Kingdom of Prussia against the British Reich, he lied about his age. Due to three penguins - Louis, Louie and Louÿs - who voice acted him so the army wouldn't be able to tell how squeaky and annoying his voice is, he was able to join the ranks of the Kingdom of Prussia's Militia, and was transferred to the Elite Guard after just 5 minutes due to Smöke Skreën being eaten by the mechanical spiders of the British Reich. After joining the Elite Guard, he had to undergo intense training. Much of this involved standing straight and being breathed on, and there was very little actual combat training. Nonetheless, he got an Elite Guard Diploma and was deployed to the Schlieffen Front between France and the Kindom of Prussia. He recieved the order to travel through Neutral Belgium, to get to the capital of France. However, when he reached there, the Neutral Belgians gave stern resistance - up to several thousand ohms in places. He was forced to retreat along with the rest of the Elite Guard, but there job was not done yet. The only way to break through Neutral Belgium and reach the capital of France would be risky, but the Elite Guard had to do it. The Elite Guard had to find the Ohm-Mega Keys. After scouting for the Ohm-Mega Keys for days, they stumbled upon a Supermarine Jackhammer (an experimental propeller aircraft). It had crashed, killing the pilot. Inside the engine was an Ohm-Mega Key , and another was close by. Only one remained to be found. Their answer was found shortly after when they stumbled upon a wounded soldier of the British Reich. Called Pvt. Wing, he said that he knew the location of the final Ohm-Mega Key, but required medical kit. Once healed, he gave the Ohm-Mega Key. With the three Ohm-Mega Keys in hand, they were able to go through Neutral Belgium. They tried to resist, but the current of the Neutral Belgians was dissipated as heat. Marching southwards, they entered France and took the capital, as Georges Clemenceu was doing his laundry at the time and they mistaken it for a white flag. Georges Clemenceu did not dispute this. Invasion of France Political Career World War I The Tepid War Caribbean Chimneysweep Days Mystery Shack Onions left to the Mystery Shack which there the adventure began with onions and flame kid. however he didn't leave Louie, Louis and Louÿs so now the Mystery Shack has all four of them in it. But the Mystery Shack had other members, not many. This is where he met Eve and Flame Kid Category:Characters Category:Mystery Shack Members N 4 4 2 3 3 3 Category:Main Characters Category:Male